I Always Love You
by Fifty Shades of Bobbles
Summary: Spencer Hastings had a lot of secrets, 2 of them being her son Gabriel and another her crush on her childhood best friend Aria montgomery. Problem is Spencer's not sure if she can move on after Toby and Aria is already with another girl, who is a total bitch around everyone but Aria. What will Spencer do? SPARIA
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! My name is Spencer Hastings. I have five secrets that I've never told anyone, would you like to know them? Ok here goes, take a deep breathe Spencer don't psych yourself out you promise to do this. Ok here it goes. Secret one number is I'm a single mother to a little boy named Gabriel but I call him Gabey. Number two is I write love stories. Three is my son will never know and meet his father. Four is I always try to get involve is others business when I shouldn't. Lastly my biggest secret is I'm in love with my best friend Aria Montgomery.

I was on my way to Aria's apartment complex picking up Gabey after work. I work as a cardiac nurse I work a for eleven hours to 7am to 5pm at Rosewood Hospital. So back to Aria she's been my best friends sense we were 3year old or I should said when she move here from Canada, also she was my neighbor when we were little.

When I pulled up to Aria's apartment I noticed Britney's blue Mercury Cougar 2002 right by Aria's black Chevrolet hybrid. Since we were little Aria always tried to finds ways to help the Earth. I taking in a deep breathe trying to hided my feeling in for Aria. "Ok you can do this" I said to myself. Stepping out of my red Chevrolet Captive making sure I lock the doors, I walk up the staircase I to ring the buzzer for A18 Aria's apartment." Who is it and what the hell to you want?!" Said the bitch goblin aka Britney Johnson Aria girlfriend.

"It's me Spencer" I said getting super pissed off," Spencer who? Do you know there are many people with name Spencer?" Oh my god she is pushing it now big time," Its Spencer Hastings I'm here to pick my son Gabriel ring a bell." God please help before I do something bad, take in a deep breathe Spencer don't let this bitch get to you. "Oh why didn't you say so?" *buzz* thank god I walk over to the door and started walking up the stair to the third floor to A18. Knocking the door waiting for someone answer the door I was hoping for aria to answer but my wish didn't come it true, it was the bitch. 'Are you to up your little brat of yours." She said smug look on her face, "Are you so sure your no-." I was interrupted by a high squeal coming from my son.

"MOMMY MOMMY!" Who was barreling towards me, I scoop him and put him on my hip and gave him on his four head, as he Tightening his arm around my neck"Know what,mommy?" "What is it?" I smile at his excitement what he has to shares with me, Brittany just rolled her eyes and walk over to where I thinks the bathroom. "So what did you do today?" I said carrying him to the sofa Setting him on my lap." I help auntie Awia make zanya !" "You help auntie Aria make Lasagna!" I said maybe a little to much pizzazz but I don't care a love his excitement .

" Spence is that you ?" I heard an angel say. "Ya it's me Ar." I said adjusting Gabriel onto coach, smoothing the wrinkles my scrubs I look up to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Aria was in a pair of loose black sweatpants with a blue shirt twos size to big her for her little body, her hair was in a messy bun with tendrils escaping. She looked amazing in whatever she's wearing. Giving her a half awkward hug I could feel electricity between us and I know it's not just me she feels its to.

"Spence are you and Gabriel staying for dinner? "I don't know I Don't want to intrude on your dinner with Brittany ." Oh come on I made your favorite my homemade vegetarian lasagna. Please Spence , Gabriel help me make it ."She said giving me her puppy pout",Fine you win."Ya!" She gave me a big hug and skip into kitchen I fellow her into kitchen so we can continue talking . "So how was work?" She said breaking the ice "Good they thinking of making me NurseManager." That's incredible Spencer we should celebrate!, How about over drinks tomorrow ?" "Ok sound good , but who's going to watch Gabriel?" Her face falls but recovers that quick like she has another plan , how cloud I tell? its by a glimmer in her eyes. "What the plan Aria?" She bites her bottom lip and says," How about I call my mom and ask her if she can watch Gabriel ." I wince at that idea but I love Ella she was like a mother to me after my parents kicked me out, when I told them I was pregnant. "Ok I'll call Ella in the morning.""Okay meet me at the brew at 8:30 and don't be late." Aria said with a big smile on her face.

"Arie are you ready for dinner", the bitch said skipping go of the bathroom ," Yes can you Two more placemats and plates at the table, Spencer and Gabriel Dining with us tonight." This is going to be an awkward dinner I though to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

After the awkward dinner yesterday at Aria's, we plan on going to the Brew today. I secretly hope that the Bitch wouldn't be there ruined my time with Aria because ever since Aria has been dating her, we haven't been hanging out as much as we use to. As I pulled up to a vacant spot, I check my makeup in my rear view mirror I added more gloss to my lips to finish my look. I decide to wear my green floral print dress that Aria picked out for me when I graduated from Nursing School. But I secretly hope she think I look sexy in this dress.

I enterd the Brew, It was packed, I'm not surprise it a Friday night people wanting to fun, but at this rate with all these people it was hard to find Aria. I felt my phone buzz from my inside my clutch it's probably Aria wondering where am I, but to my surprise the text Aria sent is not what I expected. These is what the said. "Look up" Xo Aria M .What does this mean?! I look up look to see Aria standing there in a black and pink flowery dress showing off her curves. "You're probably wondering what my text meant aren't you?" Aria asked me. I flush when she asks me "Well ya it's remember of the time when we watch "Revenge of –A." I watch as a smile appeared on her beautiful face," I remember that we always jump when we get a text." "But I was also confused on what it meant." I confess to Aria, she rolled her eyes at me and laughed,"I sent that text because you look like a lost dog" she said while locking her arms with me "We better get back to our table Brittney probably thinking we left her." My smile disappeared when I hear her mention the bitch goblin and I secretly want to seek off with Aria in my arms.

When we arrive to our table see could see the bitch goblin glaring me or I should say glaring at the way we are holding hands. She got up where she was sitting a snatched Aria away from me like I stole her favourite Barbie doll or something like that. "Aria theres been a guy who has come up to our table like five times trying get my number, when you were gone, Don't you ever leave me alone ever." Arias face winces at what the bitch goblin had to say. If it was me I would told her ass off she can't tell me want to do, and definitely can't tell Aria what to do. "Sorry we're just talking about the old days." Aria said trying to hide her frown. I saw wipe a tear away from her eye.

I was currently on my second my lady pink, Aria was still on her first sea breeze it looks like she barely touches hers, and the bitch goblin was on her third."I have to go the restroom I'll be right back." Aria announces to the group," Do you want to go with you Ar?" The bitch goblin asked "I'm good." I watch Aria give her kiss on her four head and blow me a kiss and walk off. I know something is bothering her.

"Listen here Spenserian." Its Spencer bitch. "Whatever! I want to say stay the hell away from Aria shes my girlfriend not your girlfriend got it go-.." She was interrupted when I stood up to comfort Aria. She came out of the restroom in tears; maybe the bitch goblin said something to her before I got here. "Aria what's the matter?" "It can wait till we're outside Spence." The bitch goblin got up from her stole and shoved me out of the way from Aria. "Honey what can I get you? Do you want me to get you another drink or something else?" asked the bitch goblin trying to be sweet to Aria. "I just want go outside and get air when were there, I'll tell you the news." Aria said agitated. Aria walk over to our table retrieved her purse and heading out the doors. What ever the news is, its most likely bad.

**I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers "Guest, Crazy littlelair , Blushyskittles3321 and lastly a BIG THANKS to Lala-Pll-Time without her I would never post this story :D**


End file.
